


living in the dead future

by fruitrobot



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitrobot/pseuds/fruitrobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ZOMBIES ARE HERE. EVERYONE IS SCREWED.<br/>The boys struggle to survive through the apocalypse as they see their friends die one by one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	living in the dead future

**Author's Note:**

> hello readers.  
> this is my first completed story  
> please let me know of any spelling or grammar mistakes  
> enjoy

Stan could feel his body shivering. The tough wooden door was enough to keep them out but not enough to keep out the freezing temperature. He looked up at his 4 friends. All lying down so peacefully on their mattresses. They were shivering too. It had been a hard week for all of them, and it wasn’t over yet. Everything that had happened went so fast. They didn’t know what was going on at first but then it was all made clear. If it wasn’t for Kyle they would all be dead. ‘But maybe’ Stan thought ‘it would have been better if they were’. A few seeps of sunlight shone through the cracks of the warehouse. It was time to get up. Stan shook his friends awake.   
“Rise and shine boys, we got another day ahead of us,” Stan yelled at his comrades. Kyle and Eric’s eyes started to show some signs of life but all that came out of Kenny was a long groan.   
“Leave me alone,” He finally managed to say before rolling back into bed. Kenny might not have been the smartest kid in the neighbourhood but he knew how to fight and he could always lighten the spirits of his friends.   
“Wake up dude!” Stan hollered into his ear “Let’s go kill the undead!”  
“Nooooooo,” Kenny groaned, “I’ll get up when Butters does.” Just at that moment the small blond haired boy started to stretch and get up on his feet. He looked like a baby deer learning to walk. The last few days had been harsh, and Stan couldn’t help feeling sorry for the boy. He was the weakest of the boys. All of them had something that could keep them alive, except Butters. He had no experience fighting and he got queasy and the sight of blood. Stan wanted everyone to survive this, but deep down he knew Butters wasn’t going to make it.  
“Mornin’ fellas!” Butters yelled with that huge grin plastered on his face “Today’s going to be good huh?”  
“Wake up Kenny, Butters’ awake!” Kyle yelled at the only boy still rolled up in his mattress.   
“Fine,” Kenny grumbled, getting up and tightening his parka.   
“Hey look Kenny!” Butters exclaimed, “You got another freckle overnight!”  
“Shut up Butters that can’t happen,” now it was Eric’s turn to speak. Eric Cartman was the last member of the little group. He was obese, racist, and anti-Semitic, actually it was probably quicker to say what he wasn’t, which was a nice boy. He was manipulative and would often use his friends to save his own life. Kyle, Stan and Kenny all knew him by Cartman, his second name, and referred to him by that name as a sign of hatred. Butters however called him Eric. Cartman knew Butters inside out, if he wanted something done, Butters would do it. Cartman had got Butters in to trouble more than enough times before but if Butters let Cartman control him now, he would be grounded permanently.   
“Alright guys,” Stan said, “Do you all remember the plan,”   
“Sorry Stanley, I think I forgot,” Butters admitted, looking sheepish.   
“For fuck’s sake Butters it had to be you?” Cartman growled,  
“Shut up Cartman don’t be such a dick,” Kyle interrupted, “I wouldn’t mind a recap either.”  
“Fine,” Eric groaned, “go ahead Jew,”  
“Alright, so one of us will go outside to get supplies while the rest of us stay here and wait. Once they’ve returned we pack the stuff and I will go and check the zombie situation. If it’s not too bad we’ll go out and try and find a new place to settle and check for survivors.” Stan continued, “Has everyone got it?”   
“Yep I get it now!” Butters called out from behind the taller blond.  
“Whose turn is it to get supplies?” Cartman asked looking at the boys. “It’s Kenny isn’t it?”   
“Yeah whatever fatass, see you in a few.” Kenny said before opening the rear window and jumping out into the wilderness.   
The boys sat in silence. The only sounds were the occasional creak in the wood and the reloading of Eric’s shotgun. They were all worried about Kenny but no one said anything. Kyle looked at his watch. It had been broken for months but he didn’t have anything else to do. Eventually Cartman broke the silence.  
“Alright guys I think we all know Kenny aint coming back, let’s just get out before any of them start knocking.”   
“Dude, no way!” Kyle shouted at the porky boy. “We are not going to leave until we are sure he’s not coming back, and if we get really impatient we’ll send out the next person to go and get them!”  
“Well I don’t see anything wrong with that,” Stan interjected, “After all Cartman, the next person in line is you.”   
Just then Kenny jumped through the window.  
“Alright fucktards get all this shit in your bags we gotta go.”Kenny looked worried and kept on looking at the door. There were drops of sweat sliding down his forehead and he was shaking.  
“Dude what’s up?” Stan asked. He had never seen Kenny like this. He was usually so fun and full of life.  
“That doesn’t matter right now. Let’s go!” The tall boy grabbed some food and crammed it in his backpack. “Come on!”  
Kyle and Stan gave each other a look but did as their friend said. Butters and Cartman grabbed their packs and started to fill it with supplies too.  
“Hey wait a minute Ken, wasn’t Stan supposed to go out and scout for zombies?” Butters questioned.  
“I’ve already done that,” Kenny muttered without taking his eyes of the door. He clenched his fists and grabbed a shotgun “We’re going,”   
Before anyone could say anything Kenny stepped back, raised his leg and gained a fighting stance. Then he kicked the door. They could all see the situation. There was no tactical way to get through it. The door had crushed a few down but apart from that they were going to have to make a dash for safety.   
“Come on!” Kenny yelled as he ran off in to the hoard. The boys all knew they had to follow him but they couldn’t move. They all felt glued to the floor. One of them was going to have to go first. But what no one expected was that the first one to follow Kenny would be Butters. This was one of the bravest thing Butters had ever done. Unfortunately it would be his last. The small boy grabbed a wooden plank from the side of the doorway and ran after Kenny. Kyle, Stan and Cartman all looked at each other with a look that meant ‘if Butters can do it then so can we.’ They all grabbed the nearest weapon and ran into the crowd.  
The boys’ feet crashed against the hard concrete ground as they pushed through the hoard. Cartman was running faster than he had ever done before. They were trying to catch up with Butters but he was going too fast. He had never looked so determined. From ahead they heard Kenny yell out. Stan and Kyle suddenly stopped. They both feared what might have happened. The swarm started to close in on them. Kyle fumbled for his stake but it wasn’t coming loose off his belt. Up close he could see how disgusting they were. They had the face of a human, the shape and the size. But they were not human. A long bony hand reached out for the two boys. They didn’t know what to do. Every time Stan batted one away another would take its place. The hand was right close up to Stan’s face, its bent and broken fingernails reaching out for his eyes. But then it stopped. Kyle had heard a gunshot and he knew Stan heard it too. Kenny wasn’t dead after all. The zombies all turned to look at the new arrival, their blank white eyes staring at the boy in the orange parka. After a couple more gunshots they had no eyes left to look at him.  
“Good thing Kenny’s around eh fuckers!” He called out to the two startled boys. “Come on.”   
Stan smiled and followed him; at least the fun had come back to Kenny McCormick.   
As the boys ran after Butters and Cartman, Kenny told Stan and Kyle what had happened. When he went out to get the supplies, he had gone round the front because he knew that there was a store up the road. He grabbed what they needed and ran out. But when he got near the base he was greeted by an unwelcome crowd. There were zombies surrounding the house so he ran back to tell the others before anymore came. Finally they arrived at a new warehouse. It was just as secure as the last one, and of course this one had a door. Stan, Kyle and Kenny walked in and after about five seconds collapsed into a heap. They had seen a lot but they had never come as close to death as this. Kenny threw his gun at Butters who dropped it immediately. Just then Cartman walked in.  
“Sup assholes,” he muttered, “Everything cool,”   
Kyle stood up and walked over to where Eric was standing, “No fatass everything is not cool!” Kyle yelled, “You left us to die back then!”   
“So what, I’m sure you would have done the same for me,” Cartman replied, grinning smugly.  
“Yo, Cartman you wouldn’t mind getting some food out my bag would you? I’m starving,” Kenny interrupted, putting his feet up,  
“No fucking way du-!” but then he stopped. His face was pale and he more worried than the boys had ever seen him before. A long chubby finger pointed at Kenny’s leg.   
“What’s the matter dude?” Stan asked, walking up to Cartman. But then he saw it too.  
“What are you two on about?” Kenny said, getting worried himself.  
“You-you your leg!” Stan stuttered. Kenny looked down at his ankle and there it was. A bite.   
He was speechless. He had thought they had all got to the ware house safely.   
“You two!” Kenny yelled, pointing to Stan and Kyle “Go and guard the house!”   
“Dude no! We’re not leaving you!” Kyle shouted  
“Just go!” Kenny replied “Trust me!”   
Stan and Kyle did as they were told. Kenny picked up the gun and gave it to Cartman.   
“Shoot me,” Kenny growled, “I’ll turn if you don’t shoot me,”  
“I have a better idea” Eric muttered. He walked over to Butters and gave him the gun.  
“W-what are you doing?” Butters exclaimed. “I can’t shoot Kenny!”  
“Shoot him Butters,” The fat boy said through gritted teeth, “If you can’t even shoot Kenny then how are you going to survive this,”  
“He’s right Butters,” Kenny mumbled weakly, he was starting to feel the bite spread, “Shoot me,”  
“No!” Butters yelled “I-I can’t!”   
“Do it!” Cartman shouted at the small boy,  
“Shoot me!” Kenny screamed, tears running down his face  
“I won’t do it!” Butters cried “I can’t!”  
Suddenly Kenny stopped crying. He stopped screaming. Cartman stopped yelling at Butters. Kenny’s eyes started to brighten, his skin started to go pale. His hand shot out and grabbed Butters’ leg. Eric tried to grab the shotgun but it was too late. Kenny’s teeth had sharpened. He opened his mouth and bit into Butters. Cartman couldn’t look away. The boy who had always been so fun and happy wasn’t here anymore. Only his body, chewing on flesh like he had done it all his life. Butters was screaming. His blood was staining the walls and his flesh was slowly being consumed by someone he had once known as a friend. Cartman grabbed the gun and shot two bullets. He couldn’t see Butters suffer anymore. Even though he had always used him for his dirty work, he couldn’t bare see him die like this. Eric ran outside. He could still here Kenny growling from inside the house.   
“Run!” Cartman screamed. Kyle and Stan turned around to see Eric running toward them, and Kenny just behind him. They could hardly recognize him anymore. His eyes were blank and his skin was pale and all his clothes ripped and hanging off his body. His mouth was stained with blood and bits of flesh was hanging out of mouth. The two boys didn’t think twice. They grabbed their weapons and sprinted away from their old friend.   
The three boys didn’t look back. They didn’t want to see their friend in this state. Whenever Cartman closed his eyes he could see Kenny sinking his teeth into Butters. Kyle and Stan didn’t want to know what happened in the house. All they wanted was to be back home. They didn’t know how long they’d been running. It felt like hours. They needed to rest; they didn’t know if Kenny was still following them, but they had to risk it. The three of them collapsed onto the grass. Stan looked back, they were safe. They camped out in the clearing for a few hours. No one spoke much. They all knew that some of them wouldn’t survive but they never thought it would be this soon.   
It was early evening and Kyle was packing up to go to bed. Stan and Eric were already in the tent. He was just packing some clothes when he saw three figures walking towards their camp. They didn’t look like zombies but Kyle wasn’t taking any chances. He grabbed a gun and waited for them to get closer.   
“Who’s there?” One of them called out.   
‘Good,’ Kyle thought ‘they don’t want to eat us,’  
“Hello?” Kyle called back “Who are you?”  
“Don’t worry,” Another one yelled “We aren’t going to hurt you!”  
Kyle stood up and walked towards them. It was three boys, like them. The one in the middle had a blue puffball hat with flaps and greasy black hair sticking out from under it. He looked like the leader. His eyes were blue but there was a hint of grey. The boy to the left of him had short brown hair and his eyes were red as if he’d been crying. He was covered in scratches and his arm was bandaged. Finally there was the one on the right. He had curly black hair and a Nike headband that looked like it could use with a wash. He had dark brown skin but it was hardly visible under all the blood. Whether it was his or not Kyle didn’t ask. The leader spoke first.  
“Good evening,” He mumbled “I see you have a camp, we are in need of shelter. In return we offer to help you survive.”  
“You see our supplies were taken from us by zombies, if you allow us to join your camp we are willing to help you,” The brunet added. His voice didn’t sound stable. It always seemed like he was on the brink of tears and he shared a similar nasal voice to the leader.  
“Wait a minute guys!” the boy to the right exclaimed, “That’s Kyle Broflovski!”   
The other two boys looked at each other and then at Kyle. The leader leaned forward and gave his face a look over.  
“Well so it is!” He yelled “Kyle!” He wrapped his arms around him tightly and patted him on the back.   
“Uh, excuse me for being rude but what the hell are you on about?” Kyle asked, very confused.  
“It’s us Kyle!” The dark skinned boy shouted “You know, Token, Craig and Clyde, from elementary school!”   
Kyle looked at the three of them and then slapped himself for being so stupid.  
“Oh my god, y-you are!” Kyle gasped, “Come on guys, you can stay with us all you want we’ve got lots of room.  
The four of them ran to the tent. Stan was poking his head out the entrance, blinking constantly.   
“What’s going on Kyle?” Stan called out, “You ok?”  
“More than ok!” Kyle laughed, “Check it out!”   
Kyle stepped back so that the three other boys could be seen,  
“Could it be?” Stan whispered to himself, “Craig?”  
“That’s right buddy, the Craigster is back!” The boy yelled,   
“And his friends!” Clyde added   
Just then Cartman crawled out of the tent and looked at the three boys.  
“Holy fucking shit!” Cartman screamed “It’s Craig and those guys!”  
“They were wondering if they could join us ,” Kyle butted in, “We could do with some extra help,”  
“Fuck yeah dude!” Stan exclaimed, “We need as much help as we can get!”  
The three boys crawled into the tent. When they had all settled down Stan and Kyle told them what had happened. About Kenny and Butters.   
“I’m sorry for your losses,” Craig said sternly, “We too have lost a member,” he nodded at Clyde and he brought out a piece of cloth, stained with blood and coffee.   
“Tweek,” Stan muttered, his hand over his mouth. Craig nodded.  
“Hey you guys,” Cartman grumbled from the bedroom compartment, “Can you shut up, I’m trying to sleep here!”  
“Ok fatass!” Kyle shouted before turning back to the others, “We should probably get some sleep too,”  
All the others agreed and got into their separate compartments.  
Stan got up first. It was a beautiful day outside. It was a day that Stan would usually turn terrible because he would be forced to go on some stupid walk with his parents and his sister. But now those days were over.   
“Alright people!” Stan called out to the other inhabitants of the tent, “Wakey wakey! Rise and shine!”   
A single hand popped out from one of thee compartments, only to flip Stan the bird and then return swiftly to the safety of the bed. It was of course Craig’s hand. He flipped Stan off so much it was almost becoming a sort of friendly gesture.   
“Very funny Craig!” Stan yelled at the boy, “Now get the hell up!”  
“Never!” Craig yelled in a pretend dramatic voice.   
Stan could hear Clyde trying not to laugh in the background. This made Stan laugh as well. Craig had always seemed like such a cool and monotone person. Stan had thought he was for a long time, but once he got to know him, he was just like the rest of them.   
“What’s going on?” mumbled Token, his eyes still practically shut, “Who died?”  
“I’m going to kill all of you if you don’t get up!” Stan exclaimed “We have to go find new shelter!”  
Eventually they all did get up. They quickly packed their bags, and then set out to find new shelter. The six of them merrily chatted along the way. They walked for ages, but none of them really seemed to mind. They were all happy to be with friends. Finally they found somewhere to stay. It was the old bar. Before the apocalypse they would never have been allowed to stay in there, but for now it was perfect. It had soft drinks (not just alcohol) and there was some peanut and crisp packets scattered around the place. The made camp downstairs because the door was lockable, but they still barricaded the front entrance. They all had a small meal and a drink but then had a small rest again. When they awoke again they all knew that one of them was going to have scout for supplies. They all drew straws. Cartman’s eyes were darting from person to person, hoping he didn’t pick the shortest. They all didn’t want to pick the shortest. Cartman picked his straw and looked at it. He knew full well he had picked the shortest. So when Token went for a straw, he switched them around. In other words, he cheated.   
“Token picked the shortest,” Stan muttered, “You have to go find supplies Token, anything that might help us,”  
Token didn’t argue. He unlocked the door and then sprinted outside.  
The boys were once again sitting in silence. Kyle thought back to when they had been waiting for Kenny. There was the same eerie silence as before. Though it had only happened yesterday, that memory seemed like it was from years back. Slowly, a small tear trickled down Kyle’s face. Kyle had known that people would have to die, but he didn’t think it would be Kenny, he had always been so nice to him. And Butters too. Poor, poor Butters. The tears were coming thick and fast now. All the others noticed, but said nothing. Stan slowly shuffled toward his friend. Stan was also depressed about Kenny and Butters, but Kyle had always been more sensitive. Stan had learnt to hide his emotions. Just when he was about to say something there was a banging on the door.   
“Crap!” Clyde cursed, “I thought Style was having a moment!”  
“Style?” Stan asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“We’ll explain later,” Craig replied, jumping to his feet, “Right now we have a small problem,”  
“We noticed,” Kyle muttered.  
Eric was the only one not on his feet.  
“Kyle throw me the gun!” He exclaimed.  
“Cartman I’m not sure if you realised, but that might be Token!” Kyle yelled back.  
But before Kyle could say anything the fat boy had grabbed the gun and was aiming at the door.  
“Cartman don’t!” Stan shouted,  
“You might kill Token!” Craig added.  
“But what if it’s not Token huh!” Cartman screamed, “What if we let it in here and it eats us alive!”  
The banging was getting harder now, desperate.   
“That doesn’t sound like a zombie to me Kyle!” Cartman Shouted.  
The banging got louder. Then there was a sound of splintering wood.   
“Cartman!” Kyle screamed, leaping at the boy. But it was too late. Eric shot the gun.  
The five of them looked at the body. The stairs were stained with a dark, red liquid. The same liquid that had haunted all of them. The blood of a friend. Token was nothing but a hunk of flesh now. His eyes were still open, wide open. All five boys felt as if he was staring at them, pleading. His chest was open and blood was still oozing out. A large hole in his expensive purple sweater. They all said nothing. Stan looked at Kyle; Kyle at Cartman and Cartman looked at Craig who looked at Clyde. Clyde looked at Token. Craig, Kyle, Stan and Eric all walked away from the body. Clyde still stared at his friend, his eyes welling up with tears. Small drops of water slowly dripped on Token, the red slowly being washed away. Craig had seen Clyde cry before, many times in fact, but never like this. Never with so much sadness.   
Two minutes later they were all packed. Clyde hadn’t moved. He had stopped crying now, though.   
“Clyde!” Craig called out to his friend, “You coming?”   
Clyde looked up. His eyes were red and emotionless. He crouched down and fumbled around Token’s body.  
“Dude, what are you doing?” Craig asked, walking down the steps again.  
Clyde has managed to pull out a small pistol from Token’s holster.   
“Clyde?” Craig ran over to his friend “Clyde!”  
The brunet raised the gun to his mouth.   
“Clyde!” Craig yelled “Stop!” The shorter boy grabbed the gun and tried to wrestle it off his friend.  
“Let me do this Craig,” Clyde muttered, “What is there ever left to live for now? I would prefer to die like this then end up eating people I’ve known for eleven years,”  
“We’re going to survive this Clyde!” Craig shouted, still trying to grab the pistol.  
“Let go!” Clyde cried “Let, go!”   
The two boys’ hands were both pulling at the gun, grasping it with all their might. Clyde was crying again, Craig was screaming at him to stop. The two hands were full out wrestling over it.   
“Craig, just, let, go!” Clyde screamed. He pulled the gun away from the boy. He lifted it up to his mouth. Then Craig grabbed it. Clyde yelled at him to stop, but it was too late. He had been shot. Craig had been shot by Clyde.   
Now there were three again. When Clyde had seen the hole in his best friend’s body he shot himself in the head. Stan and Kyle looked at the two bodies. Lying there, almost peacefully. The three of them didn’t say a word. Stan took the lead. The other two followed him, still speechless. On the way to the next shelter, almost nothing attacked them. It was very quiet, almost too quiet. The three of them arrived at the church.  
“Dude, why are we here?” Kyle whispered to Stan  
“What, is the little Jewish boy afraid of a church? You afraid your jewishness will be cleansed?” Cartman butted in.  
“Shut up fatass!” Kyle yelled.  
Almost on cue, the bushes and trees started rustling. The three boys looked around, zombies.  
“Run!” Stan shouted.   
The other two didn’t need to be asked twice. They grabbed their bags and ran to the church.  
Stan and Kyle had barricaded the windows and doors. It would only last a while, but for now; it was good. For a while there was silence, only occasionally being broke by a zombie growling outside. Stan was sat down in the corner; he had his head in his hands. Every time he shut he shut his eyes he heard the gunshots, the pain and confusion in Token’s dead eyes. Just then Kyle got up; He had been sitting down crying in one of the pews, but he had stopped now. He was angry. Slowly, he walked up to the larger boy. He had madness in his eyes; this was all Cartman’s fault. Stan turned his head; he had never seen his friend so angry at someone. Kyle placed his hand on the boys shoulder, Eric turned round, only to be hit square in the face by Kyle’s fist. He was pushed hard into the front door before collapsing heavily onto the floor. He looked at Kyle, a pleading look. But Kyle had been pleaded with enough  
“I, will, end, you,” He gasped,  
Stan didn’t know what to do. He knew that it was Cartman’s fault but he didn’t need to lose another member.  
“Alright!” Stan finally yelled, “Kyle instead of just beating Cartman to a pulp why don’t you go upstairs and discuss it. I’ll keep watch,”   
Both Kyle and Cartman stared at Stan, then at each other. Kyle dropped Cartman, and then started to walk upstairs, Cartman hesitantly followed him. Stan stood at the door, he hoped they’d sort it out quickly.  
Kyle and Cartman stood on top of the church. Kyle was glaring at Eric.  
“You killed Token,” Kyle muttered,  
“I had to,” Cartman replied “What if it had been a zombie?”  
“Yeah but it wasn’t was it!” Screamed Kyle, suddenly running at Cartman. He grabbed him by the throat and pressed him against the ground. His head was centimetres away from the edge. Kyle was punching him over and over now, stopping only to shout at him.  
“You,” punch “Killed,” punch “Butters” punch “You,” punch “Killed,” punch “All,” punch “Our,” punch “Friends!”  
Finally Kyle stood up. “Get up,” He muttered,  
“Kyle please I,” Cartman pleaded  
“Get up!” Kyle interrupted. The boy stood up.   
“Kyle please, don’t, hurt me anymore,” Cartman began. Then the wood started creaking. The floorboards started to crack. “Kyle!” Cartman screamed, the wood breaking beneath him “Help me!” Kyle didn’t know what to. He stepped backwards  
“Kyle!” Cartman yelled “Kyle!”   
But before Kyle could do anything, the floorboards gave way, and Cartman fell into a pit of zombies. Kyle couldn’t take his eyes off him. Five of them grabbed him and many more tried to rip him apart. His carcass being torn apart, while he was still alive. All Kyle could hear was his screaming, screaming for someone to save him.   
“I could have saved him,” Kyle muttered. “It’s fault.”  
At that exact moment Stan ran up the stairs.   
“What happened!” he yelled, “I heard screaming!”  
“Cartman, he,” Kyle started, but then he realised. He didn’t want Stan to know he had killed a friend.  
“The floorboards broke,” Kyle started, “There was nothing I could do,”  
“Then I guess it’s just us,” Stan muttered, but then smiled, “It’ll be like old times,”  
“Just us against the world,” Kyle replied.  
“Come on then!” Stan laughed, “We should probably go out the back door,”  
“Yeah, I’ll be there in a sec,” Kyle said.  
“Ok, but don’t be long,” Stan answered, before returning downstairs.  
Kyle looked down at the sidewalk. There was no trace of Eric. ‘I killed him,’ Kyle though ‘I killed him.’  
The two boys ran through the back alleys. There weren’t so many zombies around there. They ran for hours, with no luck. All the shelters were either not secure enough or broken. Eventually they stopped.  
“It’s no use,” Stan panted, “There’s nowhere to stay,”  
“Let’s keep searching.” Kyle gasped, “There’s got to be somewhere,”  
They were near a street corner. The only sound was the two boys’ shoes hitting the hard concrete street. They thought they were alone, but they were wrong. When they looked up the street, there were hoards of them.   
“Oh crap!” Kyle exclaimed, “What do we do now?”  
Stan looked back to where they had come from. There were zombies crowding there too. They were cornered.   
“Well it looks like there’s only one way out of this!” Stan yelled, he gripped his gun tighter and then ran into the hoard. Kyle was quick to follow him. They ran through the crowd, shoving the beasts out of the way with their weapons. It seemed like it would go on forever. Every time they pushed a zombie of their path, another one would get in their way.   
“This is hopeless!” Kyle yelled to Stan “There’s too many of them!”  
“Don’t give up yet!” Stan replied, “We have to keep going,”  
The two of them made it out alive. Scratched, cut, bruised and bleeding, but alive. Stan had lost all his bullets and Kyle’s bat was blunt. Stan was bleeding from his lip and Kyle had a huge scratch over his eye. It might have lasted his whole life, but he didn’t live much longer. The two of them carried on searching, limping and hobbling from street to street. Making sure to avoid zombies.  
Eventually they found a place. It was a small little wooden hut, no bigger than a garage, but it would have to do for now. They went inside, locked the door and then sat down.   
“Hey Stan,” Kyle managed to say,  
“Yeah dude,” Stan muttered,  
“You know how I said that there was nothing I could do, about Cartman,” Kyle continued  
“Uh huh. I remember,” Stan replied  
“I could have saved him, but I didn’t,” Kyle finished  
“He had it coming,” Stan groaned  
“Yeah, he did,” Kyle agreed,  
The two of them sat in silence for a while, Stan’s lips was bleeding heavily now.  
“Do you remember when we were in third grade, and we got into a fight over what we were gonna call a caveman,” Stan suddenly asked  
“Yeah,” Kyle laughed, “And then it turned out he was from the 60s or something,”  
“Or that time Cartman found a dinosaur in Starks pond,” Stan continued  
“I still remember the song you know,” Kyle giggled,  
“I hate you guys,” Kyle started singing and Stan made harmonica noises, “You guys are assholes, especially Kenny, I hate him the most!”  
The two of them both burst out laughing. Just then there was a banging on the door. An eye stared through the window, an eye partially concealed by an orange parka.   
“Speak of the devil!” Stan called out, which made Kyle laugh again.  
“Is that really him?” Kyle said through giggles.  
“How am I supposed to know,” Stan asked, “Hey random zombie? You wouldn’t mind telling my friend if you’re Kenny or not would you?!”   
Kyle burst out laughing again.  
“Stop it dude,” he gasped, “All this laughing is hurting my chest!”  
“Sorry man,” Stan giggled,  
“We should probably gets some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow,” Kyle managed to say,  
“Goodnight Kyle,” Stan whispered,  
“Goodnight,” Kyle replied “Goodnight,”  
Neither of them ever got up.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading.  
> Stan and Kyle's conversation at the end is based of canon events btw.  
> if you cried at any point in time then i'm a better writer than i thought.


End file.
